


Usamimi Armin/Reader

by JD123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert - Freeform, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Watersports, gender neutral reader, handjobs, just a bit, mentions of autofellatio, though im picturing male, tiny amount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD123/pseuds/JD123
Summary: The misadventures of you, bunny armin and his cockMy friend came up with the idea for bunny boy armin smutI liked it so much I decided to make a small ficAgain, I'm shite at writing so don't expect a masterpiece but still





	Usamimi Armin/Reader

Well this was a surprise.  
Its not everyday you wake up to a cute bunny guy desperately humping your face but its not like you were complaining.  
You’ve been sharing a house with Armin for quite a while now and though you do enjoy the cute blondes company there are a few things you had to deal with  
See  
Armin is an usamimi, a guy with bunny like features...and behaviour.  
He might look really cute with his fluffy ears and tail but he’s extremely mischievous  
For one he used to pee everywhere to “mark his territory” as Bunnies do. Needless to say you had to do something about that. You’ve managed to keep him peeing in the bathroom but not in the toilet, instead he enjoys spraying it all over the bath, but that’s easy to clean up so you usually leave him to it. When your out in public though you can guarantee he’s going to be popping down an alleyway once he gets the chance but a lot of people do that anyway so its nothing to worry about.  
The bigger aspect of his behaviour though, is much more lewd in nature.  
He’s always trying to get off. Leave him alone in an empty room for too long and he’s gonna try humping everything in sight  
The couch  
The floor  
You name it  
One time you even caught him sucking his own dick which left you quite flustered to say the least, but he really gets randy at nighttime.  
You’ve lost count of how many times he’s snuck into your room while your supposed to be asleep.  
Usually he climbs in beside you and dry humps you for around twenty minutes before soiling his pants and falling asleep while embracing you.  
Sometimes he would even grab your hand and wrap it around his member to jerk off with while your lying there trying not to make a sound as he fucks your hand, you may have even given a few experimental rubs to the tip, but he would never notice in that state.  
But now. Now he must be really desperate.  
The first thing you noticed when you opened your eyes was his cock, swollen and leaking at the tip, which would explain the sticky sensation around your face.  
The second was the noises he was making, loudly groaning in ecstasy while looking up at the ceiling clearly not focussing on you.  
You took this time to admire his dick, for such a soft and cute looking guy, Armin was doing quite well downstairs. It looks above average and quite thick to boot not to mention a nice set of balls which are rubbing against your chin.  
While most other nights you would lay their passively, tonight you just couldn’t resist.  
You slowly open your mouth and let your tongue hang out to try and get a taste of him and he seems to notice instantly.  
“wha..(Y/N)?”  
And with that you start to lick and suck at his balls, taking one of them into your mouth while your hand grips and pumps his hard cock.  
“Ngggg! So good” he cries “if you keep doing that I won’t be able to hold back”  
Removing him from your mouth with a pop you ask  
“What’s stopping you Armin?”  
Now you’ve done it. He replies to your question by removing your hands from him, and before you can process what’s going on, he’s ramming all his inches into your mouth all the way back to your throat.  
You try to suppress the urge to gag, but before you can, he’s already thrusting into your throat and rapidly fucking your face.  
“ffffuuuuck yeeees take it aaaallll” he exclaims, obviously taken over by pleasure  
After a while of him making you gag, his balls smashing against your chin with each thrust he eventually he says  
“shit..(Y/N) I’m really close”  
With that you firmly grasp his ass in both hands, squeezing his cheeks desperately while moaning around his throbbing dick.  
“Yes yes yes pleeeeeease!”  
Trying to spur him on you deliver a powerful smack to his behind  
“Cumiiiiiiiing!!!”  
Not a second later you can feel his warm liquid filling your mouth.  
You try to swallow it all but its just too much, and so you push him back and out of your mouth, a full river of cum erupting from his cock and drenching your face and upper body.  
When he finally finishes he crashes down onto you, completely exhausted. You rest for a few seconds before mentioning  
“that was fun”  
Before an idea pops into your head  
“now”  
You sit up onto your knees with Armin now lying on his back, looking up at you curiously, with a wide grin on his face.  
You take of your upper garments and then slowly begin to unzip your pants  
“lets see if you can return the favour”  
With that you notice Armin getting hard again...


End file.
